


Beautiful Moonlight

by GayCheerios



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Has a Praise Kink, Bathing/Washing, Dysphoria, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Trans Anakin Skywalker, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, mentions of dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: “It’s about twenty-thirty four.” Obi-Wan chuckles booping his nose with an all too warm smile. “You, come with me. I ran a bath for you, because you most certainly need one my love.” Obi-Wan says, swooping down to kiss at his nape.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Beautiful Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here's some really, really sweet and soft obikin. I wanted to write trans Anakin again because it's really nice to have some trans rep yall dig? As a trans/nonbinary person, I take a lot of comfort in writing characters as trans! So if you're not cis, I hope can take comfort in this. As for the rest of you, I hope yall like too!
> 
> Title is from the song Beautiful Moonlight, by Qu4rts!!! STREAM THEM MF. THEY ARE OUR GODS. 
> 
> enjoy the shitshow sluts!

Anakin can feel the weight of his exhausting week collapse on his shoulders the minute he gets home. His legs barely carry him to the couch, where Obi-Wan is sitting, reading a book. As he flops onto the couch, he hears Obi-Wan drop his book, and scoot closer to him. 

“Anakin are you alright?” Obi-Wan asks, his voice ever so soft and delicate, like if he raises it any higher he might shatter like glass. He likes this tone. 

He can only groan, and burry his face in Obi-Wan’s chest. Anakin feels his love’s warmth, and then Obi-Wan starts stroking his hair, that’s when sleep finally takes over. As everything goes dark, he sinks into the floaty feeling of finally being at peace in Obi-Wan’s arms sets in, and Anakin happily gives into the pleasureful feeling of sleep. 

When Anakin wakes up, he notices one of two things. The first thing he notices is the aching headache he once had, has now dimmed so greatly, it’s barely there anymore. Second, he notices the warm body that was once beneath him, is now missing in action. Not liking this one bit, Anakin can’t help but frown. Did Obi-Wan get called away for Jedi duty? Perhaps he had some other plans? 

“Oh good morning dearest.” Comes Obi-Wan’s soothing voice, walking out of the fresher and towards him with a smile. “Feeling better after a little snooze?” His lover chuckles, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. Obi-Wan’s hand comes to cup his cheek, and he can’t help but lean into the comforting contact. Here in their quarters, no lingering eyes or curious faces, no one here but them, Anakin allows himself to be vulnerable. Under Obi-Wan’s loving gaze he allows himself to let go, he allows himself to hand over his control to the master of control himself. He lets himself be guided by the man he trusts with his life. And here, in these quiet, private times, Anakin allows himself this simple pleasure. 

“Feel much better.” Anakin admits with a smile, matching Obi-Wan’s beat for beat. “What time is it?” He yawns, going back to sleep sounds like a rather appealing decision, the thought of their bed sounds absolutely perfect right about now. 

“It’s about twenty-thirty four.” Obi-Wan chuckles booping his nose with an all too warm smile. “You, come with me. I ran a bath for you, because you most certainly need one my love.” Obi-Wan says, swooping down to kiss at his nape. 

ANakin knows he doesn’t have to say thank you. He knows Obi-Wan feels it everywhere, the way he tightly grasps his love’s hand, how happy his force signature is, even if it’s dulled by his anxieties, and exhaustion, his love and thankfulness is still glowing. Anakin and Obi-Wan barely need words, everything they feel and think is shown in so many ways, each of their unique quirks have been memorized by one another, they know the tell tale signs, the motions, everything about each other. Words barely matter between them. 

As Anakin is lead by Obi-Wan to the fresher, he feels almost lighter already. The simple task of allowing Obi-Wan his hand, and letting Obi-Wan lead him places, lifts so much off his shoulders, letting himself finally relax, finally give up and pretenses, and just be is more than he could ever ask for. 

“Anakin, come here dearheart.” Obi-Wan calls, bringing his face mere inches from his own. Anakin takes the time to just look at his love’s face. Soak in every detail that he’s known for his whole life. He lets himself enjoy it for a moment longer before he leans in for a kiss. All the fiery heat that is normally between them, is nothing but small embers, and replaced with a dull, calm, and beautiful glow. Now all that’s left is the sweetness of their love, their love that has changed so profusely during their years, the love that has always been there unwavering and unconditional at its core. “Come now, I’ll kiss your pretty face once you’re in the bath.” Obi-Wan smiles at him, and Anakin knows that smile is the most precious thing he’s ever come to know.

Anakin lets his love strip him of his clothes, something so simple, yet so intimate. The way Obi-Wan’s worn hands wrap around and undo the fabrics so gently, so meticulous and careful in his work, that it makes tears prick at the corners of Anakin’s eyes. Obi-Wan stops at Anakin’s binder, and looks him directly in the eyes. “Anakin, is this ok?” The man whispers, so delicately. 

Anakin takes a deep breath, and nods. “It’s ok, Master.” 

Anakin feels Obi-Wan’s happiness through the force more than he sees it on his face. “Thank you Anakin.” Obi-Wan sighs, he can hear the relief in his voice.”Thank you for trusting me. Thank you for allowing yourself to be vulnerable like this with me.” Obi-Wan whispers, and it’s so honest, so real, and grounding, that Anakin can’t say anything in return, there isn’t a need, but he wants to. He just can’t bring himself to. He watches as his lover delicately unfastens his binder, and he feels it too. It’s always one of the most uncomfortable parts, but immediately, Obi-Wan distracts him, and Anakin feels soft kissing being peppered all around his face, and for a moment, he lets himself focus on that. Soon enough, Obi-Wan is leading him into the bath. The water is just the way he likes it, almost scalding hot. 

Once he fully sinks in he lets out a long awaited sigh, and rests his read, and arms on the edge of the tub eyes closed, while the rest of his body sits submerged under the warm blanket of water, the weight of the water slowly edging away all his worries. He peeks open one of his eyes to see Obi-Wan’s gaze fixed on his form. He watches as Obi-Wan crouches down, and kneels in front of him. Anakin grins, and leans forward to steal a kiss. It’s only a millisecond before Obi-Wan kisses right back, and Anakin feels the laugh bubble from his throat being swallowed down by Obi-Wan’s tender kiss. “As much I love kissing you dearest, I would hate for the water to get cold, so come now, let me wash you.” 

Even though they have been intimate in every way possible, Anakin still finds it a little difficult to let Obi-Wan see him like this. In those times, Anakin has been able to cover himself, or shrink away. But now there’s room or option to do so. He sees Obi-Wan’s hand fast approaching and out of instinct, flinches away from him. Obi-Wan rests his hand on the edge of the tub, and meets his own hesitant gaze, with a warm smile. “I’m sorry. It’s still difficult to be...to let you see me like this.” Anakin admits with a sigh.  
“Anakin, it’s alright, if you’d like me to leave I-” 

“No!” Anakin yells. He can feel the frustration at himself bubbling up inside him and he’s not sure he can stop it.” “I don’t want you to leave. I want to have you here with me more than anything. And I wanna try to have you here, and start getting more comfortable.” He sighs, and nuzzles his head into Obi-Wan’s. 

“Can I help you? At least, I’d like to try if you’d let me baby boy.” Oh that tone. Anakin knows how Obi-Wan wants to help him, and after the week he’s had, after everything he’s had to deal with, he would love help in that way. 

He nods. “Yes Master, please help me.” Anakin wraps his wet arms around Obi-Wan’s neck, as he feels his lover’s hand ghost his stomach, and reach its destination. 

“Darling, is this ok?” Obi-Wan murmurs against his ear, all sultry and sweet, his hand waiting for the command. 

“Yes, please.” Anakin shudders, feeling Obi-Wan’s smile, as his hand starts to rub at his folds. He lets out a surprised whine, as Obi-Wan immediately gets to work, his pace slow and steady but working magic on his cunt. He distantly thinks that it’s so unfair that Obi-Wan knows how to unravel him in the best way possible, but then Obi-Wan starts to focus his attention on his clit and Anakin’s mind is quickly changed on the matter. He thanks the stars that Obi-Wan knows just what to do to make his skin crawl in the most amazing way possible. 

And if this wasn’t enough, Obi-Wan then begins to speak, Anakin’s biggest weakness. 

“Oh darling you’re so good. You’re doing so wonderfully my angel.” His love praises, leaving delicious bite marks all up his neck. “Look at my good boy, writhing and whining on my fingers, you’re so wet sweetheart.” Obi-Wan muses, almost in awe. Then Obi-Wan ducks his head to suck at his chest, and Anakin really thinks he screams.

Obi-Wan knows him far to well, the pleasure keeps building and building, and Anakin wants to feel this way for the rest of his life. To be loved by Obi-Wan Kenobi, and spoiled the way he is. Oh it’s one of his most secret and private wants, to be spoiled and doted on by his love for the rest of his life. Anakin Skywalker is supposed to be the chosen one, the one to bring balance, to be strong, and sure. Anakin wants that, he does, but stars if he wouldn’t like it if their lives were like this everyday. To give up control for as long as he wants, to let Obi-Wan spoil him like this, like he wants so badly. But he knows that right now, that’s not possible. Maybe once the war is over, he’ll get to indulge like this more often. For now, Anakin savors these moments, and keeps them close, in the hope that one day, he’ll truly get what he wants. A life with Obi-Wan. 

“Now, now my sweet thing, you can give in, it’s alright.” Obi-Wan coos, his movements relentless, and his determination clear. If Anakin wasn’t on the brink of a mindblowing orgasm, he would compliment Obi-Wan on his dedication.  
“Obi-Wan.” He moans, he can’t think straight, not a coherent thought crossed his mind, all Anakin wanted now was to come. With another whine, he knows he got his point across. 

Obi-Wan smiles, and not for the first time tonight it’s all gentle warmth. “Anakin, my love, my light. COme my dearest.” 

When Anakin comes, he sees stars. This was exactly what he needed. Obi-Wan holds him tightly, and lets him ride through his orgasm. When Anakin calms down, and takes the time to even out his breathing, and refocus on the galaxy, the first thing he sees is the smile he loves so dearly. 

“You were so good, thank you my love.” Obi-Wan whispers, carding a hand through his curly and unruly hair. “Now, let’s get you cleaned up hm? Will you be a good boy and let me wash and dry your hair?” He smiles, kissing the crown of Anakin’s head. 

That sounds like absolute heaven to Anakin right about now so with a tired grin, he nods. He lets Obi-Wan wash his hair, and even brush all the knots out, even if it hurts, he stays put with minimal resistance on his part. He lets Obi-Wan wash his body, even if he’s not fully comfortable, it’s a sure start on his part. Once he’s all nice and clean Obi-Wan holds open a warm, fluffy towel, and lets him snuggle right into both him, and the towel. After Anakin gets dressed which in itself is a feat he only almost fell over one or two times. Obi-Wan then sits him down, and brushes and dries his hair. And if he is lulled to sleep in Obi-Wan’s lap to the gentle whirring of the dryer, and the soft, calming, soothing hum of Obi-Wan’s barely audible singing, well Anakin would never tell.

**Author's Note:**

> i do not write ajdaksjkasdkja i do not write vaginal shit well bc EW EW EW DYSPHORIA but i really tried sdufhjsdhkfnv dsfhksdvhadjnnnnnafs 
> 
> ALSO AT THE "He coulndn't think straight" PART I SO BADLY WANTED TO PUT "well obviously not straight with obi-wan kenobi around" BUT IT WOULD RUIN THE STORRYYYYYYYYYYYYY


End file.
